Rememberance
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: Just a short FF dedicated to all who lost someone dear to them at the WTC attacks. Roy visits Maes' grave after all that has happened and meets a woman who is also there. Slight Royai. Oneshot after the manga.


**I'm not the greatest writer, but I felt I had to dedicate this fan fiction to everyone out there who lost someone in the 9/11 attacks. I personally lost no one, and I could never know what that feels like, but I give my condolences. I everyone out there has a wonderful Saturday, today. I would like to thank those of you who are reading this, it means a lot. Review if you have anything to say.**

**-Silence **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Full Metal Alchemist. It all belongs to Arakwa.**

* * *

Roy Mustang, a newly appointed General, sat at a grave this brisk morning. The grave belonged to none other than Maes Hughes, loving husband and father. He was a devoted friend to Roy and his team and was missed by all.

"…The Elric brothers got their bodies back and I became a General. I've still got my team, too." Roy finishes. It has been awhile since Roy's last visit, and seeing as how this was the anniversary of Maes' death, Roy thought it appropriate to pay his respects. Sitting there alone with nothing to do, Roy decided to fill in his friend of the event that had happened not three weeks ago.

"Grumman put me back at east and once Hawkeye recovers we'll head back. I'll be leaving my team here to look after Gracia and Elicia. And once I'm Furher, as Grumman keeps insisting I will be, I'll make them my team again. For now though Hawkeye and I will be fixing up Ishval. Isn't that great?" He added after a few minutes of silence. It was odd talking to someone who was dead, but Roy found himself content sitting here. Almost as if Maes _was _there, listening with an ear splitting grin.

"It is great." A voice replied, and had it not been obviously a woman's voice, Roy might've thought Maes was actually replying. When you missed one as greatly as Roy missed Maes, he could only hope. Standing and turning to the voice quickly, he met an unfamiliar face. An elderly woman, with a shawl around her shoulders and a cane clutched in her slightly shaking hand, stood before Roy.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said as she slowly walked by a stunned Roy and placed a flower at the grave. Snapping out of his dazed state, he turned to the woman.

"Not at all, I hope I didn't keep you waiting with my rambling. I'm General Roy Mustang." He said with a bow. The woman smiled.

"Nonsense, I didn't hear much anyways, only the Ishval part. I am Mable Hughes and that was my son you were just speaking to." She said politely with a tilt of her head. Mustang was once again stunned into silence. He had never met Maes' family before. The elderly woman made her way to the closest bench and shakily sat down on the cold wood.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss." He whispered, not finding anything else in his brain to say. Surprisingly the woman heard him and patted an empty seat beside her. Roy took a few steps and sat himself beside Mable.

"Thank you for your sympathy. How did you know my son?" She asked pulling her shawl tighter. Roy swallowed and cleared his dry throat.

"We went to the academy together and then we met again once more in Ishval. We were best friends." He concluded with misty eyes. Mable tenderly placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. She sighed slightly and closed her eyes.

"You know when Maes's father died, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do with myself. I constantly thought, 'how am I going to support Maes and I alone?' Well thank goodness that Maes was a strong child. He had only been thirteen you know, anyways he got himself jobs all around town. He always kept me smiling and soon enough I had moved on. I don't know what could've happened had it not been for that boy." Mable explained. Her eyes had remained closed the entire time.

Roy let what Mable had said soak in. Roy knew little to nothing about Maes past. It seemed only Hughes could have such a rough childhood and become the happiest man in the world. Roy idly wondered if Maes knew what the word 'sad' meant. Even in Ishval, Hughes had been one of the happiest guys, well one of the happiest guys that _didn't _like the genocide.

"It's a sad thing, your son dying before you do." She stated with a cracking voice. Roy turned to her and saw tears fall from the woman's eyes. Despite the tears, she had one of the happiest smiles Roy had ever seen. He guessed it ran in the Hughes family.

"Well Maes, it's about time you left your old ma with responsibilities. That Elicia is a feisty one. It'll be a quiet a task helping to raise that one." Mable said, her face toward the sky, and her eyes glazed over. For a moment she kept that bittersweet face. She seemed to regain her senses and turned to Roy who had joined her in looking at the cloudy sky.

"I have two questions, Mr. Mustang." She asked suddenly. Roy turned to her, his eyes raised with curiosity.

"Go ahead Mrs. Hughes." He replied with a slight wave of his hand. She looked at the grave a few feet away, the rank standing out the most to Mable.

"Did my son," she cleared her throat, "did he, die respectably? I mean, for his country or something like that." She added, not taking her eyes off the stone. It was Roy's turn to take in a shaky breath. He turned to her and placed a gentle hand on her wrinkly ones.

"Maes' sacrifice was worthwhile. He died in the line of duty protecting his morals and country. It was a death any soldier would be proud to have." He spoke. It was true, he did die honorably, but not in the way Roy had explained. But Mable Hughes didn't need to know that. She nodded shortly with her chin high, a proud look in her eye.

The silence was peaceful before Mable laughed lightly. She turned to Roy with a 'Maes like' grin. Now he knew where he got that smile from.

"As for my second question, was there anything my son would've liked to see or have done?" Mable asked with her thin eyebrows raised. Roy gulped and a slight blush came to his face, both gestures not getting passed the woman.

"Well, uh, Hughes would've wanted to see me at the top." He said, averting his gaze from hers. Mable smiled and leaned back on the bench with a wider smirk.

"And?" She prompted, already knowing he was hiding something. He cleared his throat and despite the un-Roy-like blush, faced her directly. Even though he directed her fully, Roy still fumbled with his words.

"Maes would've also liked me to get married. That's all I know." He stated standing. The woman's smile was not as wide but still very prodding and mischievous. Roy stretched and glared at Maes's grave. Even in death, his friend still managed to push his buttons, via family.

"Is there a special woman out there?" She continued urging. What hadn't Maes inherited from his mother? Roy cleared his throat once. How comfortable did he feel telling things to this woman he met not half an hour ago?

A sad part of him reasoned he owed her that much. Maes _had _died partly because of him. He glanced at his pocket watch quickly. Riza would be there to pick him up in a few minutes. Their train would leave at noon and it was already ten thirty.

"Yes there is." He said calmly, not facing the woman. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Mable cackle. He flinched when she pat his shoulder, albeit, rougher than he expected.

"Whoever she is, I hope she loves you back. You seem like you need to get yourself a wife. It would make Maes happy. And you said becoming Fuhrer was already in the bag for you." She added, her laughter dying down, but her liveliness still making her glow. Roy smiled sadly and nodded. That much was true. The basked in the happiness Maes had made them feel despite not being there, when someone's footsteps caught their attention.

"The car is at the gate, sir." Hawkeye's voice said as she came up to them. Just then she say the other woman and held out her hand, to which Mable shook happily, giving Roy a sly smile.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye. A pleasure to meet you…" Riza trailed off. Mable smiled and took both of Riza's hands in her own.

"Mable Hughes, dear." Mable finished. Riza sucked in a breath and risked a glance at Mustang. He nodded at her and she opened her mouth to speak when Mable cut her off.

"I'm sorry we can't chat. I best be on my way. Mr. Mustang, Ms. Hawkeye." Mable said quickly with a nod. The let go of Riza's hands and turned and walked toward Maes' grave. She placed a hand on the headstone and smiled softly.

"Say hello to Howard for me, dear." She whispered. She straightened after muttering how she'd never be able to find her way to the Hughes' house in the city. After Mable was out of sight, Roy turned to Riza.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He said, seeing the look she was giving him. She nodded and turned back toward where the entrance gate was.

"Did you have a nice conversation?" She asked as the two of them made their way down the hill. Roy blushed and risked a glance at his subordinate. Riza was looking at him and he swallowed quickly before putting on a content smile.

"I would've liked to tell him how much I miss him, and would like to see him again, but having a chat with his mother was just as nice." He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket. Riza nodded to herself and smiled.

"That's good to know. I think Hughes wanted you to meet her." Riza said, a sad smile making its way even onto her face. Roy kept his face neutral but took his hand out of his pocket.

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things Hughes wanted me to do that I have to cross off my list." He mumbled. Riza heard it, but had no clue what he meant, until he put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the cemetery. A blush now coated Riza's face at her realization. The two made their way into the car and drove away in silence, both knowing full well what Roy meant.

And from somewhere up above Maes Hughes smiled down at the borderline couple. _Good job, mom._

* * *

**This turned out funnier than I expected. I hope maybe it brightened your day a little. I didn't know how I was going to write this, whatever, so long as **_**you **_**like it. I like to know what you think, so please review.**

**-Silence **


End file.
